Life Fight 2: Return Of Martho
by gojirules
Summary: Martho returns for a second round, and this time, he resurrects old enemies of the Crystal Gems.


*the gems plan a defeat for martho*  
(a news report comes on the tv)  
reporter : we interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this important message , a extraterrestrial spaceship is attacking beach city , it's reported to have vaporized several citizens , that's all for now , we'll keep you informed as the story unfolds , we now return you to your regularly scheduled program

Steven: seems like trouble

(meanwhile)  
martho : i told those gem brats i'd return , and i did , in a big way

pilot : yes you did , sir

martho : now , send out the destroyers , kill any lifeforms , and get me those gems

(the ship sends out the destroyers , which start destroying beach city)  
(back at the house)  
amethyst : i bet that martho guy is behind this

Steven: YEAH

(inside the temple , martho infiltrates the temple and steals all the bubbled gems and returns to his ship)  
(back in the house)  
steven : well what are we waiting for *they go to attack*  
(martho's minions capture the gems and bring them aboard martho's ship , where he greets them)  
martho : greetings , crystal gems , you're just in time to watch your entire world fall by my hand

Steve: YOU WILL ALL FALL TO YOUR DEATH

martho : that's where you're wrong , for it is you will be falling (pulls out the bubbled gems) once i drop these balls , every creature you've ever destroyed will come back from beyond the grave to destroy everything you hold dear (laughs) and now , i have a captive audience (drops the bubbled gems and many dozens of monsters from previous episodes of steven universe , including : the giant bird , the centipeetle mother , the giant pufferfish , the invisible gem monster , the gem cave creature , the ice monster , and the worm monster , appear)  
amethyst : oh crap

garnet : this is bad

martho : now you will experience the true meaning of the word wrath (to the gem monsters) gem bound monsters

(the undead monsters moan in compliance)  
martho : ATTACK

(the undead monsters charge toward the crystal gems)  
*they attack hard*  
amethyst : come on , we've beat these guys before and we'll do it again

martho : that's where you're wrong , missy

(the monsters knock the crystal gems out , and martho sends the monsters down to beach city to wreak havoc)  
news reporter : (on tv) ... and the attack is ongoing (recieves another report) this just in , strange creatures have been dispatched from the alien spaceship and are headin' for the city center , i mean , COME ON , g-g-GAME OVER MAN , uh (sighs , then pulls out a manila envelope) i'm , i'm checkin' outta here , i'm sorry (pulls a handgun out of the envelope as random voices are heard) no , no please , don't try to stop me , uh , this thing is loaded , this thing , uh , i'm sorry marge (puts the gun to his mouth and pulls the trigger , and gasps and more voices are heard)  
(outside , the monsters attack beach city)  
(on martho's ship , the gems wake up to find themselves in a prison cell on the ship)  
Steven: WERE TRAPPED, how do we escape?  
(a guard sprays the gems with a hose)  
guard : COOL IT INMATES

Steven: *sigh's* why did you lock us in?  
(martho walks over)  
martho : welcome to your end , once i've destroyed your world , i will destroy you , and then , i will destroy all life in the universe

Steven: THAT'S WAHT YOU THINK YOU B*STARD

martho : why do you defend life , life is meaningless

Steven: you will never get me to beleive that.  
martho : suit yourself , but i suppose you're wondering why i hate life so much

Steven: why DO you hate life so much?

martho : very well , i will tell you my life story before i dispose of you : i was once a inahbitant of the planet lactoron , in the plithor galaxy , i was a high ranking general in the lactorian military , i devoted my life to defending my home planet from harm , but overtime , i began to realize how meaningless life is , and so , i began plotting to destroy all life , and so , when i was instructed to invade a enemy planet to prevent a potential invasion , i instead attacked and wiped out a entire country on lactoron , and for this , i was banished from lactoron , but as i left , i blew up lactoron and every stinking lactorian on it , and set off on my quest to destroy life , and i happened upon your world , and now , it shall be quashed by my might

Steven: oh, I see . . .makes me realize about there is no meaning to life

garnet , amethyst , and pearl : STEVEN

Steven: what? actually maybe there IS no meaning to life

martho : i like you kid , so i'll make your death quicker and less painful

garnet : (to steven) once this is over , you're grounded

(martho zaps garnet with a tazer)  
martho : silence

Steven: *ignores garnet* your right Martho. . .life is meaningless, and I don't even care what garnet says

pearl : steven , do you even know what you're saying

Steven: yeah, I know what I'm saying, cause life is definatly meaningless

garnet : the steven we know would never talk like that

martho : well , i guess my story got through to him , now if you'll excuse me , i have a world to destroy (walks off)  
Steven: see you later Martho

amethyst : wait , you didn't really mean that , did you

pearl : what

amethyst : come on guys , it was pretty obvious steven was trying to trick him

pearl : i don't know what's scarier , what you just said or that you said it

Steven: *planning to fake his death and working on fake model of dead version of himself*  
garnet : i see what you're getting at

(meanwhile)  
martho : how are things pilot : we have destroyed much of this town (a scream is heard coming from the prison room)  
martho : what was that , guard , go check out

guard : yes sir (goes to check it out and sees the models of garnet , amethyst , pearl , and steven)  
*the steven model is very bloody*  
(the guard reports back to martho)  
martho : well , did you figure out the source

guard : the prisoners have taken their own lives

martho : well , at least it saves me the trouble of doing it myself , now nothing can stand in the way of my conquest (laughs evilly)  
*the real gems are hiding somewhere*  
garnet : brilliant plan steven

steven : awww , thanks , i try

(the gems sneak in to the control room)  
martho : it's really a shame the gems couldn't be here to witness the destruction of their world , well , they'll have plenty of time to say hi to everything they hold dear , in the next world (laughs maniacally)  
Steven: *whispering to athemyst* so what do we do in the controll room?  
amethyst : (whispering) i say we take out the pilot and threaten to throw him overboard if martho doesn't call off the attack

Steven: *nods* on three we take him out, one,two . . .three *they take him out*  
martho : WHAT , THEY SURVIVED , GUARDS , CEASE THEM

garnet : actually , there's been a change of plans , you call off the attack , and we'll let your friend here go

martho : heh , he's not my friend

pearl : uhhh , we're serious , we will throw him overboard

martho : go ahead , it'll save me the trouble

(the crystal gems let the pilot go)  
martho : that's what i thought

Steven: shoot now what. . .  
(martho unsheaths a lactorian sword and hurls it at the gems , but is stopped by the pilot)  
pilot : how could you be so sure the crystal gems were bluffing

martho : i wasn't

*the gems try to advise to another plan*  
martho : (to steven) to think i actually began to like you , you could've been my 2nd in command , yet you chose to defend your so-called "beautiful planet" , such ignorance you creatures possess

Steven: SILENCE OR WE'LL CALL YOUR MOTHER

martho : you can't do that , she died 10 centuries ago , besides , even if she were still here , she'd be proud of what i've become , she was the 1st member of my family to see the meaninglessness of life , i inherited that from her

Steven: oh . . .I'm not sure what to do now

martho : you could always surrender

garnet : NEVER

Steven: YEAH WERE NO COWARDS!  
martho : suit yourselves , but your precious earth is doomed

Steven: we will find a way to stop you

martho : if you say so , but the destruction of life is inevitable whether you win or not , but i will give you this (throws steven a lactorian artifact)  
steven : wha

martho : it will be the last thing you will ever own

pearl : what do you mean

martho : look down there

(the gems walk over to the window and witness it's destruction at the hands of both martho's forces and the undead gem monsters)  
martho : your world is already falling apart , your people are suffering , that's what happens when you mess with martho cantoro , you get crushed , your world gets crushed Steven: *starts to think there's no meaning to life for real* hm . . .maybe there really is no meaning to lie

martho : ha , you got me once , but that won't happen again (kicks steven in the gut) nice try though

Steven: *coughing* is that all you got

*they fight*  
(after a while , martho gets frustrated and pushes the gems away)  
martho : ENOUGH OF THIS , seems i shall have to revert to my true form , masolactorian dragon form (the ship rumbles as martho sheds his humanoid form and takes on his true form , a massive , monstrous dragon with blood red horns and silver wings , and laughs evilly) repulsive , isn't it , oh , but the transcending power is unbelievable , as you will see (attacks the gems)  
*they keep fighting*  
martho : you're wasting your power on me (grabs steven in his fist) and as for you , you could've ruled by my side , you could've had it all , you could've been my 2nd in command as a destroyer of life , but instead , you chose to help your so-called "friends" , you're so naive and sickening , it's not even funny

*they try to win*  
martho : 1 more step , and i'll eat him

(the gems stand down)  
martho : that's what i thought

Steven: now what?  
martho : now is the destruction of your world , pilot , open the hatch

pilot : yes sir (opens the hatch)  
(martho flies out of the ship with steven in his fist , and wreaks havoc on beach city with his forces and the undead gem monsters)  
Steven: HEEEEELLLLLLLLLP

garnet , amethyst , and pearl : STEVEN

(the gems jump out of the ship to face martho and his forces)  
*they try to win*  
(the undead gem monsters appear and attack the crystal gems)  
*they try to defeat them*  
(meanwhile , on the other side of town , martho flies up the beach city water tower , lands on the top , and roars to the sky)  
(back with the gems)  
amethyst : so much for being earth guardians

garnet : we spent all this time rounding up all these monsters just to have to round them up again (is zapped by 1 of martho's drones)  
Pearl: GARNET ARE YOU OK?  
(meanwhile)  
Steven: *struggling to escape*  
*theothers manage to escape the gem monsters and martho's forces and try to save steven*  
(steven sees connie under some rubble)  
steven : CONNIE

martho : what's this , you have a creature you care about , then i shall make you suffer by watching her suffer (takes a broken piece of metal and wraps steven to a leg of the water tower with it , then flies out to attack connie)  
*steven tries to save connie*  
steven : i can't get out , connie , run

*connie runs*  
martho : you little brat (gives chase and captures connie , then ties her to the same water tower leg as steven with another piece of broken metal)  
*connie escapes*  
(steven slips out as well)  
*they all run to saftey*  
(martho captures the kids and the gems summon their weapons)  
martho : 1 more step and the brats get it

*they stand down*  
martho : that's what i thought (throws connie to amethyst)  
Amethyst: WHOA *catches her* you ok connie?  
connie : i'm fine , but what about steven

Steven: still good

martho : SILENCE , CREATURE , (to the gems and connie) you may have gotten your girl back , but you will never see fatty here again

Steven: SILENCE

martho : oh , so now you wanna come out of your shell

Steven: yeah

martho : well , in that case (grabs steven by the throat with his tail) i'll just have to end your life more severely (to connie and the gems) i offer you the chance to save him , but i assure you , it won't be pretty for you

*they try to save him*  
(martho ties steven to a leg of the water tower with another piece of broken metal and flies in to battle)  
*they try to free him*  
martho : uh uh uh (whips the gems with his tail and breathes fire at a nearby building)  
(the gems summon their weapons , but martho flaps his wings , blowing amethyst's whip and pearl's spear out of their hands , and connie catches pearl's spear)  
martho : (to connie) you , you shall be my next opponent , you're the 1 thing that pot bellied brat cares about (snaps his fingers , and the gem monsters and many of martho's forces appear and deal with the gems) go on kid , give me your best shot

*they attack*  
(connie faces martho)  
*they all fight to win*  
martho : is that the best you can do , little girl

*they continue*  
(suddenly , lion jumps out)  
martho : (recognizing the head) wait a minute , that's that creature that defeated me last time

(connie jumps on lion's back and charges at martho)  
martho : what , is he like your steed now , i've ridden fiercer creatures (breathes fire in lion and connie's direction , but misses by a hair)  
*they try to get them*  
*connie charges at martho like a knight on a horse*  
*connie then attacks him*  
martho : ya know , i thought just simply attacking you would be fun , but now , i see i have to deaden the game (blows a bit of fire at the metal holding steven to the water tower leg , causing it to heat up)  
steven : it burns

martho : bet you didn't see that comin' , did ya , little girl

*connie tries to save steven*  
(martho grabs lion by the tail and pulls him and connie over)  
martho : now , now , we're not done here

*they try to attack and win*  
(meanwhile , the gems are battling the undead gem monsters and martho's forces)  
*Steven tries to find martho's weakness*  
(steven suddenly remembers that martho is in the form of a dragon)  
steven : (to connie) CONNIE , YOU HAVE TO STAB HIM IN THE HEART

martho : what , is that really what you humans think a dragon's weakness is

Connie: *stabs martho in the heart*  
Martho : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (lets out a final roar and a final shot of fire before collapsing dead)  
Steven: whoa, you got him, good job connie!  
(meanwhile , the gems are still tangling with martho's forces and the undead gem monsters)  
(connie helps steven out of the metal and they and lion go to assist the gems in battle)  
*the battle continues*  
(the gem cave creature unleashes it's drill parasites which attack the gems)  
*they try to defeat the parasites and try to destroy the gem cave creature*  
*connie destroy's the parasites*  
steven : good job CM

connie : thanks SQU

(meanwhile , garnet , amethyst , and pearl are tangling with the ice monster)  
*they try to defeat it*  
pearl : this thing , is harder to beat , than last time

Connie: *tries supe hard to beat it with her super fast skills*  
(the ice monster and connie battle while steven checks on the other gems , who are battling the giant pufferfish)  
pilot : attention all units , martho has been slain in battle , and has left me in charge of our army , we must retreat

(martho's forces return to martho's ship , leaving the gem monsters to deal with the crystal gems)  
pilot : (to the crystal gems and connie) they're your problem now (laughs maniacally)  
*they start fighting hard*  
(meanwhile , on martho's ship)  
Pilot (now commander) : pilot , send a distress signal to martho's brother

new pilot : yes sir (sends the distress signal)  
(back on the battlefield)  
steven : how you guys doing

amethyst : well , ya know

(the giant pufferfish blows a gust of wind , and the gems take cover)  
Steven: what do we do now?  
(the giant bird flies by , inadvertantly popping the giant pufferfish with 1 of it's talons , then grabs garnet in it's claw)  
Steven: GARNET!  
(the gem cave creature attacks the rest of the crystal gems)  
*Garnet tries to get free*  
(the worm monster tries to snatch garnet in it's jaws and accidentally pulls the giant bird down with her , and garnet manages to escape)  
Steve: WOO GOOD JOB :D

garnet : thanks , but this is not the time for celebration

(just then , the ice monster , the gem cave creature , the centipeetle mother , and the invisible gem monster appear and attack the gems , with connie rejoining the gems)  
*they try to destroy the monsteRS*  
*they attack*  
(the gems and the gem monsters charge at eachother)  
*they attack*  
(garnet faces off with the ice monster , amethyst faces of with the gem cave creature , pearl faces off with the centipeetle mother , and connie faces off with the invisible gem monster)  
*they all try to defeat the enemies*  
(the gem cave creature unleashes more drill parasites)  
*they get rid of the parasites*  
(the centipeetle mother summons an army of centipeetles)  
*they attack the centipeetle's*  
(the ice monster knocks down a structure and the gems and connie evade the falling rubble)  
*they keep fighting*  
(the invisible gem monster attacks pearl from behind)  
*the battle continues*  
(once the dust clears , the gems find all the gem monsters' gems lying on the ground , rebubble them , then warp them back to the temple)  
steven : we did it , we won

(the gems return home)  
*end*


End file.
